


До часа расставания

by bibigongirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: Дэнни не единожды разбивали сердце. Стив все равно втихаря пытается заставить его съехаться
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/OMC, Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 36





	До часа расставания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until the Hour of Separation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233394) by [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith). 



> "Любовь никогда не ведает глубины своей до часа расставания"  
> Джебран Халиль Джебран

Когда Дэнни Уильямс влюбляется, то влюбляется всерьез, пылко и беззаветно. Любовь действует на него как удар битой: он теряет почву под ногами и рассудок, перестает ясно видеть и соображать. Дэнни ненавидит, когда это происходит.

И его не должно бы удивлять, что из-за лейтенанта-коммандера Чокнутого МакГарретта он едва не погибает в первый же день их совместной работы. Так обычно и случается, правда, не столь буквально. Когда Дэнни тем вечером приходит домой, он чувствует каждую ноющую мышцу и каждый синяк на теле, костяшки пальцев болят, а в руке — дырка от пули. Серьезно, дырка от пули, что за дела вообще? До этого момента за всю карьеру в органах правопорядка Дэнни ни разу не ранили, а тут меньше суток после знакомства с МакГарреттом — и его полосе везения конец.

И боже помоги ему, но он ждет-не дождется завтрашнего дня, когда снова увидит этого психованного засранца.

От этой мысли хочется побиться головой о стенку, потому что… ну не должно было такого опять с ним случиться. Не сможет он снова это пережить, ведь только-только начал собирать свою жизнь по кусочкам после прошлого раза.

После долгих размышлений он все-таки бьется лбом о стену. Дважды, с чувством. Потом сосед начинает стучать в ответ, и Дэнни сдается и потирает лоб. Несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, открывает пиво и включает телевизор. 

У него все будет хорошо. С ним и раньше подобное случалось, он знает, как все происходит. Самое главное — не допустить, чтобы на этот раз все зашло слишком далеко. 

***  
Сьюзи Танака была первой любовью Дэнни. У нее были карие глаза и длинные темные волосы, гладкие и мягкие на ощупь, словно шелк. Если честно, Дэнни понятия не имел, какими на самом деле были ее волосы — Сьюзи почему-то не позволяла их касаться — но у мамы был шелковый шарф, и он представлял, что, если когда-нибудь до них дотронется, на ощупь они будут именно такими. Ему было одиннадцать, и он с первого взгляда понял, что она любовь всей его жизни. Уже через два дня после знакомства Сьюзи крутила им, как хотела, а он ничуть не возражал.

Мэтти называл Сьюзи дурой, но Мэтти был еще в том возрасте, когда мальчишки считают, что у всех девчонок вши, а еще злился, что Дэнни ходит из школы домой со Сьюзи, а не с ним. Энджи и Лиз называли дураком Дэнни, и каждый раз за ужином дразнили его, пока мама не говорила им оставить его в покое.

Ему так и не довелось узнать, какими были на ощупь волосы Сьюзи. Летом после пятого класса ее семья переехала в Чикаго, и жизнь Дэнни кончилась. Ради нее он был готов на все. Он даже пытался научиться играть на кларнете, потому что Сьюзи состояла в школьном ансамбле, и он хотел произвести на нее впечатление. Оказалось, что музыканта из него не получится, но, по крайней мере, его попытки веселили ее, поэтому Дэнни счел это пусть маленькой, но победой.

Он отказывался идти в школу и вообще выходить из своей комнаты. Официально он как бы болел — такой болезнью, когда главное правильно приложить градусник к батарее, чтобы температура оказалась достаточно высокой и ему разрешили остаться дома, но не настолько высокой, чтобы родители паниковали и везли его в больницу. Дэнни был уверен, что мама раскусила его блеф, но она пока что молчала, а Дэнни был слишком несчастен, чтобы из-за этого переживать. Целыми днями он просто валялся в постели, уставившись в потолок, и старательно игнорировал всех, кто стучался в дверь его комнаты.

Как-то вечером к нему зашла мама, присела на кровать. Она стала гладить его по голове, и Дэнни хотелось сорваться, заорать, накричать на нее, ведь ему почти двенадцать, и он уже не ребенок. Но еще ему только что разбили сердце, и в какой-то степени было приятно осознавать, что ей не все равно.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что с возрастом такое станет переноситься легче, — тихо сказала мама. — Но боюсь, будет только хуже.

— Плохое утешение, мам, — Дэнни отвернулся к стене.

Мама вздохнула и погладила его по спине.

— Ты такой же, как твой отец. Отдаешь всего себя, всю душу и сердце. И это хорошо, Дэнни, никогда не меняйся. Я просто переживаю, что тебе будет очень тяжело.

— Серьезно, мам, ты сейчас нисколько не помогаешь, — проворчал Дэнни.

Он больше никогда не виделся со Сьюзи Танакой. Сразу после переезда она написала ему, что скучает и надеется, что он сможет когда-нибудь приехать к ней в гости. Дэнни не ответил — просто не мог — и это был последний раз, когда они общались.

Рана зарубцевалась, Дэнни вернулся в школу и поклялся, что больше никогда ни в кого не влюбится.

***  
Дэнни влюбляется в Стива в первый же день их встречи, и его даже немного пугает, как легко они сходятся. Он искренне не хотел, чтобы их отношения заходили дальше профессиональных, в крайнем случае, дружеских, ведь он проработал достаточно долго, чтобы знать — тяжело быть хорошими напарниками, не являясь при этом друзьями.

Обычно ему совсем не трудно притворяться, что он не влюблен так по-дурацки в Стива. Дэнни с легкостью мог бы роман написать обо всем, что не так с этим парнем. Стив не из тех, про кого можно однозначно сказать «хорошо приспособлен к жизни». Большую часть времени Дэнни кажется, что он нянчит двухметрового гиперактивного ребенка с пугающим уровнем военной подготовки и почти полным отсутствием контроля над своими импульсами. Стив — ходячая катастрофа, которая только и ждет, как бы произойти, и Дэнни самому интересно, в какой момент свистящие над головой пули превратились из потенциального риска в повседневную рутину. Бывают дни, когда он мечтает запереть Стива где-нибудь и не выпускать, пока тот не сдаст письменный экзамен по правовым гарантиям и правомерным полицейским процедурам. Опять же, Стив, скорее всего, сдаст его на отлично с первой попытки, а потом пойдет и будет и дальше делать все по-своему, как всегда.

А еще бывают дни, когда случается что-нибудь, напоминающее Стиву, что он тоже человек. Дэнни кажется, в этом они немного похожи. Стива тоже могут неожиданно охватить эмоции, но в то время как Дэнни к своим всегда прислушивается и не стесняется их выражать, Стив реагирует так, будто раньше не осознавал, что у нормальных людей они должны быть по умолчанию.

Почти всегда это дела, в которых замешаны дети, а точнее, дети, потерявшие родителей. Дэнни такие случаи тоже задевают за живое, но он на собственном горьком опыте усвоил, — вынужден был усвоить, — что не может видеть Грейс в каждом ребенке, с которым встречается по долгу службы. Это прямой путь к эмоциональному выгоранию, душевному расстройству и предписанным консультациям у психолога.

У Стива подобного опыта нет. Зато механизм раздельного мышления развит до невероятного уровня. Всякий раз сталкиваясь с тем, с чем не может справиться, Стив прячет это в аккуратную маленькую коробочку в голове, с глаз долой и из сердца вон, и перенаправляет всю свою досаду и раздражение в бешеную деятельность, тогда как на самом деле ему стоило бы остановиться, глубоко вздохнуть и позволить себе просто почувствовать — что угодно, хотя бы раз.

Дэнни на сто процентов уверен, что Стив даже не понимает, почему так себя ведет. Закончив одно изнурительное расследование, он тут же берется за другое, не оставляет себе ни минуты свободного времени в отчаянной попытке не дать проявиться боли и прежним обидам. Может, сам Стив и не хочет это признавать, но Дэнни видит — видит ту глубоко затаенную тоску, которая мелькает на лице Стива, когда он на мгновение забывается. В такие моменты Дэнни хочется обнять его, и держать, и оградить от всего плохого.

А потом вдруг случаются дни, когда Стив делает что-нибудь неожиданно приятное, когда Дэнни случайно замечает его искренний теплый взгляд, и тогда ему приходится идти домой и стучать головой о стенку еще пару раз, просто чтобы напомнить себе, что заводить отношения со Стивом МакГарреттом было бы чрезвычайно вредно для его физического и психического здоровья.

***  
Но ему хватает лишь одного дня, полного подогретого адреналином отчаяния, и все отговорки теряют всякий смысл. Начинается все в обед с анонимной угрозы взрыва в «Ала Моана». Оставшуюся часть дня они участвуют в эвакуации крупнейшего торгового центра Гавайев — настоящий логистический кошмар, — одновременно пытаясь выследить ответственных за эту угрозу и определить, есть ли вообще бомба.

Поскольку Дэнни настоящий везунчик по жизни, выясняется, что бомба есть. А на бомбе — таймер. А террорист под суровым взглядом Чина лишь треплется, не затыкаясь, о том, как культуру и историю подменила пошлая торговля, и совершенно не намерен признаваться, где спрятал свое самодельное взрывное устройство и как его обезвредить.

И поскольку Дэнни вполне вероятно спятил, в конечном итоге он оказывается в торговом центре, в то время как таймер неуклонно отсчитывает оставшееся до взрыва время. А все из-за Стива, который упрямо твердит, что знает, где логичнее всего было бы спрятать бомбу и что «некогда ждать саперов, Дэнно, меня на флоте учили обезвреживать взрывные устройства».

Если бы у Дэнни еще оставались хоть какие-то мозги, при этих словах он бы развернулся и ушел. У него дочь, черт подери, и он никогда себе не простит, если подорвется и оставит Грейси без отца. Но Стив не прислушивается к доводам разума, а Дэнни не слишком оптимистично оценивает свои шансы на то, что сможет вырубить его ударом по голове и вытащить из здания, поэтому продолжает таскаться за своим суицидально настроенным напарником, попутно засыпая его всеми приходящими в голову аргументами в слабой надежде, что вот сейчас Стив одумается и поймет, что разумнее всего бежать к выходу так быстро, как только позволят его длинные ноги. Но кого он обманывает? Стив не признает доводы разума, даже если те выпрыгнут из-за угла и стукнут его по носу.

Потом они находят бомбу и понимают, что выбраться из торгового центра до взрыва ни за что не успеют. 

На таймере двенадцать секунд, а на лице Стива то пугающее выражение, которое обычно говорит, что он полностью сосредоточен на текущей задаче, но также может означать, что он старательно раздумывает, чего бы такого вкусного и полезного приготовить на ужин.

Дэнни закрывает глаза и молится, надеясь, что тот, который там, наверху, самый главный, будет к нему благосклонен и не примет во внимание тот факт, что Дэнни последний раз посещал церковь еще когда Грейс была совсем маленькой.

Он слышит тихий щелчок и мысленно готовится к большому «ба-бах». Рэйчел точно оживит его только чтобы снова прикончить. Потом Стив медленно выдыхает, и Дэнни открывает глаза.

На маленьком экранчике зловеще замерли красные цифры 00:04. Отсчет прекратился. Стив сжимает в пальцах оборванный синий проводок, и в его лице есть что-то, чего Дэнни почти никогда не видел раньше, что-то очень похожее на чистый, ничем не прикрытый страх.

Замершее, казалось, время вновь принимает свой нормальный ход, Стив встряхивается, будто выходит из транса, и начинает орать:

— Какого черта ты остался, Дэнно, у тебя ведь ребенок!

— А ты какого черта остался, придурок! — Дэнни тоже кричит. — Ты правда ждал, что я тебя здесь брошу одного взрываться? — У него трясутся руки, и он решает, что самым умным поступком сейчас будет присесть на пол, потому что иначе ноги, вероятней всего, сами откажут в любой момент.

Стив, и сам выглядящий неважно, медленно опускается рядом, напряженно глядя на таймер, как будто, если отведет глаза от замерших цифр, обратный отсчет продолжится. Дэнни внезапно осознает, насколько нелепа вся ситуация, и не может сдержать рвущийся из груди смех. Стив смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, но потом тоже начинает смеяться, таким смехом, который обычно возникает от переизбытка адреналина и мысли «не могу поверить, что мы не погибли».

Когда через несколько минут приезжает отряд саперов, они так и сидят на полу, подпирая друг друга плечами и едва не подвывая от хохота. Дэнни уверен, что к разным байкам, которые рассказывают про Пять-ноль, теперь прибавится еще одна. 

Позже, после того, как Стива хорошенько отчитали — сначала Чин с Дэнни, потом командир саперов, — и после того, как Дэнни заскочил к Рэйчел и Стэну, напросившись лично пожелать Грейс спокойной ночи (и он был невероятно горд, как хорошо ему удалось скрыть, что всего час назад он был на волосок от смерти), они оба каким-то образом оказываются у Стива дома.

Вечер должен был пройти как обычно: пара бутылок пива на ланаи и четыреста тринадцатый раунд битвы Гавайи против Джерси, возможно, с перерывами на обсуждение не теряющей популярности темы «всякая безумная хрень, которой Стив научился на флоте».

Все должно было быть именно так, ведь чтобы не остаться снова с разбитым сердцем, Дэнни придерживался единственной стратегии: следовать привычной рутине и вести себя так, будто все нормально. Но его самого еще немного потряхивает, и Стив был каким-то слишком бледным, тихим и напряженным с тех пор, как они покинули торговый центр. Поэтому Дэнни знает — что-то должно случиться этим вечером. А еще знает, что в решающий момент никак не сможет это остановить, и на самом деле ему стоило бы просто высадить Стива, улыбнуться и помахать ему на прощание, а потом пойти домой, принять холодный душ, может даже выпить какое-нибудь успокоительное и лечь спать.

Но ничего такого он не делает. Вместо этого паркует «камаро» перед гаражом Стива и идет за Стивом в дом, и когда Стив прямо в коридоре поворачивается к нему, берет за запястья и прижимает к стене, Дэнни просто смиряется. Он приоткрывает рот и позволяет Стиву поцеловать себя, а потом целует в ответ, потому что Стив только что обезвредил бомбу за четыре секунды до взрыва, и сейчас они должны быть мертвы.

Они кое-как добираются до постели, обоих немного колотит от взаимной реакции, от желания и возбуждения, и Дэнни оказывается тем единственным, кому повезло увидеть, как меняется Стив: он словно становится мягче, и все его сосредоточенное внимание направлено только на Дэнни, и от этого в груди Дэнни происходит нечто пугающее, но настолько прекрасное, что он ничуть об этом не жалеет.

Потом, намного позже, Стив крепко обнимает его, вжимаясь лицом в шею, будто пытается проникнуть Дэнни под кожу.

Черт, как же он влип.  
***  
Утром, когда Дэнни просыпается, в постели он один. Он кладет руку на пустую половину кровати, сердце странно ноет, то ли от разочарования, то ли от облегчения. Наверное, он должен быть благодарен, что Стиву хватило такта свалить и позволить Дэнни совершить свой путь позора, сохранив хотя бы остатки достоинства. Он встает и надевает мятую, воняющую потом одежду, которую Стив сорвал с него накануне. Еще довольно рано, у него есть время заскочить домой, принять душ и переодеться, прежде чем пора будет идти на работу.

Он спускается вниз и внезапно оказывается, что Стив все-таки не свалил. Стив на кухне, стоит, прислонившись к столешнице, и пьет что-то зеленое и, вероятно, омерзительно полезное прямо из чаши блендера. Из одежды на нем только влажные шорты, а уже подсохшие волосы забавно завиваются над ушами. 

— Это отвратительно, — заявляет Дэнни, разглядывая непонятную жижу, которую Стив считает завтраком. — Ничто съедобное не должно иметь такой цвет. Мне страшно за тебя.

— Ты мог бы взять у меня чистую футболку, — говорит Стив. — Кофе?

Дэнни раздумывает над его предложением и решает, что ему понадобится двойная порция кофе, чтобы справиться с сегодняшним утром, поэтому принимает из рук Стива кружку и моментально обжигает язык горячим напитком.

— На тебя нужно вешать предупредительную этикетку, — бормочет он и уже с осторожностью делает еще один глоток. — Не знаю, чему вас учили в школе «морских котиков», но кофе не должен использоваться в качестве оружия, понятно?

Стив ничего не отвечает. Просто подходит ближе, осторожно берет Дэнни за подбородок и смотрит на него сверху вниз, как на что-то драгоценное. Потом наклоняется и целует, и Дэнни влюбляется в него заново.

***  
Быть любовниками оказывается почти также просто, как быть напарниками. Ничего особо не меняется, разве что добавляется фантастический секс, из чего Дэнни делает вывод, что на самом деле они со Стивом все это время встречались, а Дэнни никто об этом не сказал.

— Почему мне никто не сказал? — спрашивает он у Чина и Коно, ведь если эти двое ничего не заметили, значит, не заслужили свои значки.

— Я думала, ты знаешь, — говорит Коно с таким невинным видом, какой удается только ей.

— Я просто решил, будет забавно посмотреть, как быстро до вас дойдет, — говорит Чин с тем же видом, с каким заставляет потеть от страха подозреваемых, хотя в глубине души потешается над ними, но не показывает этого, потому что не хочет портить имидж крутого парня.

Дэнни со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях, гадая, во что он, черт возьми, ввязался. Если бы он только знал, то мог бы… что? Остановить все еще до того, как это началось? Но тогда он не узнал бы, какие звуки издает Стив, когда целуешь его пупок.

Проблема не в том, что он влюблен в Стива. Он был влюблен в Стива с первого дня их знакомства и с этого же дня прекрасно справлялся со своей влюбленностью. Проблема даже не в том, что Стив тоже его любит.

Нет, проблема в том, насколько все естественно, как будто в его жизни даже не пришлось ничего менять, чтобы Стив аккуратно и совершенно незаметно в нее вписался. Грейси уже его обожает, а Рэйчел считает, что Стив хорошо на него влияет (она явно встречала какого-то другого Стива МакГарретта, потому что его Стив — просто ходячая неизбежная катастрофа). Им не пришлось переживать стадию неловкого выяснения больных мозолей и отвратительных привычек друг друга. Потому что Дэнни и так уже знает, что поевшего сырого лука Стива ни за что нельзя пускать в «камаро» до конца дня, иначе там дышать будет нечем; так же как Стив прекрасно осведомлен, что по утрам Дэнни любит поспать подольше и очень часто пропускает завтрак, каким бы вкусным и полезным тот ни был.

Они как будто уже прожили вместе целую жизнь, хотя на самом деле прошло всего несколько недель, и Дэнни кажется, что он начинает терять контроль над ситуацией. Ему нужно время, чтобы сесть и все обдумать, потому что сейчас он ведет себя не очень рассудительно. Он просто безумно влюблен и, надо самому себе признаться, по-глупому счастлив. 

И все это просто не сможет продолжаться вечно. Рано или поздно обязательно случится что-нибудь плохое, а учитывая его обычное везение, не просто плохое, а катастрофически ужасное, и выползать из этой катастрофы он будет долго и трудно.

***  
Дэнни и Эдди Коул играли вместе в школьной баскетбольной команде в предпоследнем классе. Эдди был высоким, темноволосым, и его ресницам завидовали даже девчонки. Они не были лучшими друзьями, лучшим другом Дэнни был Джей-Джей Мартинез, и Дэнни ни разу не обращал внимания на ресницы Джей-Джея. Нет, Эдди был просто парнем, с которым ему нравилось тусоваться — пожалуй, слишком нравилось. Они частенько сидели в комнате Дэнни и болтали о том, чем хотят заниматься после школы, о своих мечтах и стремлениях. Дэнни думал, что, может быть, станет пожарным, как отец, или водителем скорой, что тоже было круто. Эдди просто хотелось уехать, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда.

Было в Эдди что-то такое, чего Дэнни никак не мог понять, что-то непривычное и вызывающее, от чего в животе появлялось странное ощущение. От того, как Эдди на него смотрел, как внимательно слушал, Дэнни хотелось проводить в его компании еще больше времени, а ведь они и так были уже практически неразлучны.

А потом он вдруг начал представлять Эдди в своих фантазиях, когда дрочил — как тот смущенно опускает голову, сказав что-то умное, как задумчиво поджимает губы. Когда это случилось впервые, Дэнни так удивился, что даже остановился и долго пытался понять, какого черта творится у него в голове. А потом подумал: «А, так вот оно что», почувствовав, с одной стороны, облегчение, что во всем разобрался, а с другой, немного испугавшись, так как был почти уверен, что это может стать проблемой.  
Ну, проблема или нет, но Дэнни был безнадежно влюблен в Эдди Коула и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только и дальше вести себя, как обычно, надеясь, что Эдди ничего не заметит.

Незадолго до Рождества Эдди все чаще начал заговаривать об отъезде. Раньше он всегда рассказывал, чем собирается заняться после окончания школы, но сейчас Дэнни начало казаться, что Эдди готов бросить учебу, собрать вещи и свалить подальше. И он не мог понять причины этого. Ведь Эдди был очень умным, по всем предметам получал только хорошие оценки, а тренер Абрамовиц намекал, что в следующем году хочет назначить его капитаном команды. И чем больше Эдди говорил, тем сильнее Дэнни переживал, что однажды тот просто уедет. Он еще не забыл Сьюзи Танаку и то, как она исчезла из его жизни.

А потом настал день, сразу после зимних каникул, когда Эдди объявился в доме Уильямсов и предложил Дэнни поехать с ним. На улице было холодно и сыпал снег, а Эдди был в одной рубашке. Он дрожал, и мама заставила его войти внутрь, усадила на кухне и отогрела, а потом отправила их к Дэнни в комнату, найти для Эдди сухую одежду.

Дэнни был почти уверен, что Эдди снова поругался с отцом — они уже давно не ладили, — но когда спросил об этом Эдди, тот отмахнулся, сказав, что ничего не случилось. Ему просто все надоело. Он уезжает, сегодня же, и хочет, чтобы Дэнни поехал с ним. 

Дэнни начал возражать, что не может уехать, у него учеба, и Энджи, и Лиз, и Мэтти, за которыми он должен присматривать, и еще куча всяких обязанностей, и он не может все просто взять и бросить.

Тогда Эдди схватил его за плечи и поцеловал, и все остальное перестало иметь значение.

Очень скоро они оказались голыми на узкой кровати. Первый секс Дэнни вышел неумелым, неуклюжим и новым во всех смыслах, и как только закончился, ему захотелось повторить все сначала. Остаток вечера они с Эдди целовались и планировали свое большое приключение. Эдди хотел уехать немедленно, но Дэнни убедил его подождать пару дней, чтобы у них было время лучше все продумать.

На следующий день в школе Эдди вел себя так, словно ничего не было. Сначала Дэнни решил, что он просто пытается сохранить их затею в секрете, но после обеда, во время которого Эдди на него ни разу даже не взглянул, Дэнни подловил его у школьной столовой и спросил, какого черта с ним творится.

Эдди ответил, что все нормально, просто у него другие дела и, кстати, он никуда не едет. И если честно, наверное, будет лучше, если они с Дэнни перестанут так часто зависать вместе, потому что люди начинают болтать всякое.

Не веря своим ушам, Дэнни забормотал что-то про вчерашний день. Ведь он уже начал собирать чемодан.

— Если расскажешь кому-нибудь про вчерашний день, я тебя прикончу, — перебил его Эдди и попятился, словно от огня. Потом свернул за угол и исчез.

Дэнни показалось, что его резко ударили под дых и оставили на земле ловить ртом воздух. Он был готов практически на все ради Эдди, даже уйти из дома, чтобы посмотреть мир — и плевать, что пара семнадцатилетних подростков без машины и почти без денег вряд ли уехала бы дальше Хобокена.

А теперь Эдди, похоже, по какой-то причине возненавидел его, и Дэнни понятия не имеет, где ошибся, как мог настолько неверно истолковать всю ситуацию.

Он ушел из баскетбольной команды и еще много лет не брал в руки мяч, пока воспоминания об Эдди не померкли, и уже не было так больно. Он стал плохо учиться, чем переполошил маму с папой, но не мог заставить себя переживать из-за этого. Ему лишь хотелось, чтобы Эдди, со своими дурацкими ресницами и застенчивой улыбкой, перестал расхаживать по школе с таким видом, будто ничего не случилось. Он страдал несколько месяцев, а злился еще дольше. Он отдал Эдди всего себя, а Эдди взял и растоптал его, словно Дэнни ничего не стоил.

Понадобилось время, но, в конце концов, Дэнни его простил. Год спустя мистер Коул вышвырнул сына из дома, вышвырнул в буквальном смысле. Соседи много об этом судачили, и насколько Дэнни мог судить, мистер Коул узнал, что его сын «педик», и Эдди оказался в больнице с парой треснувших ребер.

Дэнни мог думать только о том, как ему повезло, что его родители лишь туманно заикнулись о внуках, когда он наконец собрался с духом и признался им, что девушки ему, конечно, нравятся, девушки классные, но и парни вроде как нравятся тоже.

В каком-то смысле, ему стоило быть благодарным за весь этот неприятный опыт. Эдди научил его, что нужно тщательнее беречь свое сердце, что даже люди, которых он любит, могут причинить ему боль. Он понял, что должен быть осторожным, и умным, и думать головой. Эдди научил его, что нужно уметь закрываться, что он должен научиться защищать себя, иначе велика вероятность, что однажды любовь врежет ему со всей дури и втопчет в землю, и он больше никогда не сможет подняться. 

Последнее, что он слышал об Эдди — тот жил в Сан-Франциско с дизайнером по интерьерам по имени Марк. Дэнни пару раз раздумывал, не позвонить ли ему — просто сказать, что не держит на него обиды, — но так и не собрался.

***  
Через пару месяцев Стив интересуется:

— Почему бы тебе не переехать ко мне? — Просто вставляет это в разговор, как нечто совершенно естественное.

— Стоп, стоп, а мы не слишком вперед забегаем? — возражает Дэнни. В голове у него тут же начинает бить тревожный набат, предупреждая, что дальше нужно действовать очень осторожно. — Давай не будем торопиться, зай.

Стив выглядит разочарованным, но тему больше не поднимает. Вместо этого начинает действовать исподтишка, и Дэнни вынужден со стыдом признать — он понятия не имел, что происходит, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Начинается все с ключа.

— На всякий случай, — говорит Стив, вкладывая его Дэнни в руку, и Дэнни вынужден признать, что это вполне разумно. Поначалу он не особо над этим задумывается и даже делает запасные ключи от своей квартиры, а заодно и от «камаро», раз уж Стив водит ее чаще, чем сам Дэнни.

Потом наступает черед стирки. Сменную одежду Дэнни хранил в офисе и в доме Стива еще до того, как они начали спать вместе, — на случай всяких рабочих инцидентов, вроде непредвиденного купания в океане по причине «ой, в нас стреляют». Хотя кого он обманывает? Стрельба в них это ожидаемое, практически ежедневное явление, и как он вообще дошел до такой жизни?

А еще Дэнни до глубины души ненавидит стирку. Его квартира слишком маленькая для стиральной машины, а общей прачечной в доме нет. Ему приходится пользоваться прачечной по соседству, где клиентура однозначно странная и не понимает намеков, что если скромный государственный служащий, днями напролет защищающий жителей Гавайев, занимается стиркой, ему хочется делать это в тишине и спокойствии.

Стив выслушивает его возмущенные речи с нехарактерным для него терпением, а потом предлагает:

— Так стирай у меня, — и это… что ж, это вполне себе решение проблемы. Дэнни может заниматься стиркой в удобное для него время, когда самому захочется, и не надо искать мелочь.

И только когда Дэнни случайно выливает на себя кофе в машине и вынужден в спешке ехать домой, чтобы переодеть рубашку и успеть в суд, он вдруг осознает, что большая часть его гардероба таинственным образом перекочевала из его квартиры прямо в дом Стива.

Такое же откровение на него находит и с холодильником. Однажды вечером Дэнни приходит с работы, открывает холодильник и долго пытается понять, почему, черт возьми, внутри лишь одинокая бутылка пива и небольшой набор специй, ведь он только вчера ходил в магазин за продуктами? Потом он вспоминает, что все продукты оказались у Стива, как и несколько раз до этого. Тут, если честно, никакой загадки нет, потому что Стив становится таким невротиком, когда дело касается еды, как ни одна знакомая Дэнни женщина. А Дэнни, когда остается у него, открыв холодильник хочет найти что-то не цельнозерновое, обезжиренное или какое там еще гуру здоровья пропагандируют на этой неделе. Неважно, что заявляет учитель Грейс на уроках правильного питания — здоровые взрослые мужики не могут жить на одних салатных листьях.

Выходные, когда Дэнни с Грейс, они обычно проводят у Стива, потому что в его доме гораздо больше развлечений для маленькой девочки, чем в квартире Дэнни. Много места, частный пляж, настоящая кровать и прочие важные мелочи. Стив даже разрешает ей оформить одну из свободных комнат по своему вкусу и не возражает, когда Грейс выбирает для стен светло-розовую краску. Вместо этого он помогает ей нарисовать над кроватью прыгающих дельфинов, а почти каждый раз, когда Грейс остается ночевать, в ее комнате появляется какая-нибудь новая блестящая безделушка.

В общем, надо признать, Дэнни нравится у Стива. Никаких любопытных соседей, следящих, когда он уходит и приходит, а еще у Стива подключены все известные спортивные каналы и, вероятно, еще парочка, доступ к которым он получил, взломав спутник или что-нибудь в этом духе, Дэнни не собирается уточнять. Тут достаточно места, чтобы развернуться, не ударившись при этом обо что-нибудь локтем, и, насколько ему известно, нет проблем с тараканами. То, что он почти каждый вечер засыпает в объятиях Стива, просто приятный бонус.

***  
Как ни странно, именно Рэйчел открывает ему глаза. Она ждет его на пороге, когда Дэнни привозит Грейс, и заявляет:

— Дэниел, нам нужно поговорить, — тем самым тоном, услышав который он по привычке начинает прикидывать, чем на этот раз умудрился ее разозлить.

Пока она приглашает его в дом и ведет на кухню, он вспоминает прошедшие выходные. Так, перед телевизором долго не сидели, они со Стивом водили Грейс в Аквариум Вайкики смотреть на тюленей-монахов, что должно считаться увлекательным и познавательным мероприятием. Ничего вредного на обед не ели, много сладкого тоже. Дэнни не баловал ее новыми игрушками. Ну ладно, Стив купил ей в сувенирной лавке Аквариума мягкую игрушку, но это всего лишь подарок на память. Так что, насколько Дэнни может судить, все выходные он был образцовым родителем.

Но как выясняется, под сомнение были поставлены не его родительские навыки, а его явно несуществующие навыки замечать то, что происходит прямо у него под носом.

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что переехал к коммандеру МакГарретту? Я была бы тебе признательна, если бы ты сообщил мне об этом заранее, — укоряет его Рэйчел, и Дэнни едва не роняет челюсть на пол.

— Я не… Не переезжал я…

И вот он стоит посреди сверкающей дизайнерской кухни Рэйчел и осознает, что каким-то образом съехался со Стивом МакГарреттом и даже не заметил, как и когда это произошло. Он не появлялся в своей квартире две недели. Зачем, когда вся его одежда, вся его еда и почти все, что ему дорого, находится у Стива? Для «камаро» расчищено место рядом с пикапом Стива, чтобы Дэнни не приходилось парковаться на дороге. Вчера он купил не только продукты, но и лампочки, стиральный порошок и туалетную бумагу — те вещи, что обычно покупают в дом, где живут. Он распоряжается своей половиной комода и половиной шкафа для одежды, и почти вся его коллекция DVD-дисков перекочевала в книжный шкаф Стива.

Может, Дэнни и не собирался, но он переехал к Стиву. Этот сукин сын манипулятор провел его. И какого черта он до сих пор платит за свою крысиную нору? Мог бы сэкономить кучу денег!

Нет, стоп. Не время отвлекаться. Время злиться на Стива и пытаться не сорвать эту злость на Рэйчел, ведь она не виновата, что напарник Дэнни — хитрый засранец, совсем не уважающий его решения.

— Рэйчел, прости. — Он и сам поражен, как ровно звучит его голос. — Я должен был что-нибудь сказать. Ты поверишь, что на самом деле я этого не заметил?

— Ты никогда не был особо проницателен в подобных вещах. — Вот в этой самодовольной ухмылочке Рэйчел нет никакой необходимости. Подумаешь, всего тринадцать лет ему понадобилось, чтобы догадаться, что она специально в его машину врезалась, ну и что с того? Сейчас совершенно другая ситуация. — Ты обязан сообщить новую информацию в школу Грейс, — продолжает Рэйчел, как будто это какая-то мелочь несущественная.

Дэнни не говорит: «Вообще-то нет, не обязан, потому что это все прекратится прямо сейчас», лишь прощается, проявляя завидное спокойствие, обнимает Грейс и едет домо… нет, черт, к Стиву он едет, к Стиву.

А когда приезжает, Стив копается в саду. Они обсуждали это за завтраком: что садом никто серьезно не занимался с тех пор, как умерла мама Стива, и может, им стоит попытаться хотя бы немного навести порядок в непролазных джунглях, разросшихся вокруг дома. Дэнни должен был уже тогда понять. Он должен был понять еще несколько недель назад.

— Стивен. — Он замолкает, не зная, как продолжить. — Я аплодирую твоим стараниям, правда. Очевидно, что вся твоя подготовка во флотской разведке не пошла даром. Молодец, на этот раз ты меня подловил. Тем не менее, когда я сказал — еще месяц назад, между прочим, — что не хочу к тебе переезжать, я говорил это совершенно серьезно.

Стив перестает подрезать огромную бугенвиллию. 

— Ты не говорил, что не хочешь переезжать, ты сказал, что не хочешь торопить события.

— А ты все равно взял и сделал так, что теперь я живу у тебя. — С каждым словом Дэнни заводится все сильнее. — Есть такое понятие как личное пространство, МакГарретт, и некоторые люди своим дорожат, ясно? Или эта идея недоступна твоему пониманию? Ты и так уже распоряжаешься моей работой, моей жизнью, моей машиной, а теперь еще принимаешь решения о моих условиях проживания, не обсудив сначала со мной? Почему ты считаешь, что это нормально?

Стив встает и отряхивает запачканные землей колени.

— Я думал, мы как раз делаем все не торопясь. И вообще, что ужасного в том, чтобы жить в моем доме?

— В твоем доме повсюду безумие, и я не хочу его подцепить!

В тот самый момент, когда слова срываются с губ, Дэнни понимает, что не стоило их произносить. Брови Стива сходятся у переносицы, лоб собирается складками. Черт, нет, вот только не выражение побитого щенка. Дэнни не вынесет еще и его в довершение ко всему.

— Я иду домой, — говорит он. — К себе домой, понятно? Завтра зайду и заберу свои вещи.

И он быстро уходит, чтобы не видеть потускневшего лица Стива, которому сам и стал причиной. В его квартире так пусто, что эхо отражается от стен. Она больше похожа на склад с наполовину упакованными коробками, чем на место, подходящее для проживания. Дэнни садится на раскладной диван и тяжело вздыхает.

Все дело в том, что Дэнни нравится дом Стива. Ему нравится, что это настоящий дом, а не просто место для сна и хранения вещей. Нравится, что у дома есть история — какая бы ни была, но она есть. Ему нравится сидеть в кресле на пляже с бутылкой холодного пива и наблюдать, как Стив выходит из океана после вечернего заплыва, словно какое-то мифическое морское существо. Нравится, когда Грейс по выходным остается ночевать и будит их рано утром, и они втроем сидят на диване, смотрят мультики и едят хлопья прямо из коробки, а рука Стива в конце концов всегда оказывается на плечах Дэнни. Ему нравится, что иногда какая-то мелочь побуждает Стива рассказать ему историю из детства, и не с застарелой болью в голосе, а с теплотой.

В этом-то и проблема: того, что он начинает чувствовать себя у Стива, как дома, достаточно, чтобы напомнить ему о последнем доме, построенном совместно с кем-то, и том, как этот карточный домик осыпался прямо ему на голову.

***  
Дэнни закончил колледж и полицейскую академию ни разу ни в кого не влюбившись. Он ходил на свидания и заводил ничего не значащие интрижки, но они никогда не перерастали в нечто серьезное, не заставляли чувствовать себя так, словно он попал под автобус. Он уже начал думать, что, может быть, ему повезет прожить жизнь без сердечных травм.

Но тут в его машину врезалась обворожительная британка, и это была любовь с первого взгляда. Дэнни не представляет, как он узнал, что Рэйчел — та самая, единственная, и до сих пор не понимает, почему понравился ей. Они были почти полными противоположностями: она была единственным ребенком в семье, красивой, утонченной и очень умной. Он не мог понять, что она в нем нашла, и не верил своей удаче, когда попросил ее руки, а она ответила согласием.

В самом начале их отношений бывали дни, когда Дэнни спрашивал себя, не ошибся ли он. Они слишком разные. У них никогда ничего не получится. Рано или поздно ему снова разобьют сердце, и по опыту он знал, что на этот раз будет еще больнее. Но потом Рэйчел дарила ему одну из своих ослепительных улыбок, и он забывал обо всех своих сомнениях.

Когда появилась Грейс, у Дэнни снова возникло ощущение, словно его оглоушили чем-то тяжелым. Взяв ее на руки в первый раз, — орущий во все горло красный сморщенный комочек всего нескольких минут от роду, — он никак не мог поверить, что можно любить кого-то настолько сильно. Впервые он почувствовал, что жизнь наконец складывается как надо, и это было прекрасно.

Конечно, у них были проблемы, но у каких пар их нет? Проблема была с деньгами: он знал, что Рэйчел сдерживалась, чтобы не упоминать об этом слишком часто, но она привыкла проводить отпуск за границей и не копить годами на новую машину. Проблема была с работой Дэнни: ненормированный день, дерьмовая зарплата и постоянный риск, а еще досадное обстоятельство, что та преданность своему ремеслу, которая и делала его хорошим полицейским, не позволяла ему отвлечься, когда он приходил домой. Их упрямство было проблемой: ни один не хотел уступать и признавать свою неправоту. Проблема была в их характерах: Дэнни взрывался по пустякам, а Рэйчел могла несколько дней молча кипеть от ярости.

Он должен был заметить, когда все начало рушиться. Должен был увидеть, что происходит, понять, что все катится не туда, когда ссориться они стали чаще, чем целоваться.

Дэнни любил Рэйчел, и ему нравилось быть ее мужем. Иногда он думал, что если бы любил ее чуть меньше, может, их развод не был бы так ужасен. Если бы он не пытался так долго и настойчиво сохранить их брак, даром что сохранять давно уже было нечего, они с Рэйчел могли бы расстаться друзьями. Вместо этого Дэнни упрямился, и спорил, и сопротивлялся на каждом шагу. Даже когда он сильнее всего ее ненавидел, то все равно любил, хотя теперь, задним числом, понимает, как это было глупо. А тогда он предпочел бы жить страдая, но вместе с ней, чем видеть, как она забирает дочь и исчезает за дверью.

Уход Рэйчел сломил его, как никому никогда прежде не удавалось, и несколько раз ему казалось, что он не пережил бы это, если б не Мэтти. Полгода брат поддерживал его, следил, чтобы Дэнни не напивался настолько сильно, чтобы пропускать работу, но достаточно, чтобы засыпать по вечерам. Мэтти выслушивал его, когда он бесился, и орал, и обзывал Рэйчел такими словами, о которых потом вспоминал со стыдом. Дэнни уверен, что без поддержки брата натворил бы каких-нибудь невероятных глупостей.

Как-то он все это пережил. В тот момент Дэнни бы не поверил, но в итоге он справился и был если не в полном порядке, то, по крайней мере, в норме.

И тем не менее, он знает, как сильно сломил его разрыв с Рэйчел, и иногда еще чувствует, как больно цепляются друг за друга острые осколки медленно исцеляющегося сердца. И абсолютно уверен, что еще одного такого удара не вынесет. Просто не переживет.

Вот почему на этот раз ему нельзя торопиться. Нужно хорошенько все взвесить, убедиться, что он принимает решения, исходя из правильных причин. Стив же — олицетворение импульсивности. Если ему что-то приходит в голову, он берет и делает, даже не останавливается подумать, действительно ли это хорошая идея.

Поэтому Дэнни просто придется просчитать все наперед за них обоих. Он не хочет наделать ошибок в том, что они создали вместе, и не хочет, чтобы Стив их наделал. Не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь из них натворил такого, о чем потом будет жалеть.

Может, если он просто скажет это Стиву, даст ему понять, что чувствует, как сильно желает, чтобы у них все получилось, и как сильно боится, что не получится, то все встанет на свои места. Ведь вряд ли уже будет хуже.

***  
На следующий день на работе Стив мрачен и хмур, а значит, и остальная команда несчастна. Дэнни появляется позже, чем обычно, и виноваты в этом исключительно пробки. То, что он утром пятнадцать минут пытался придумать убедительную причину сказаться больным, не имеет к его опозданию никакого отношения. 

Чин с ним даже не разговаривает, только сверлит из-за компьютерного стола тяжелым взглядом, от которого у Дэнни начинает чесаться между лопатками. 

— Ты не мог выбрать другое время, чтобы бросить босса? — спрашивает Коно. — Например, никогда? — Вид у нее чрезвычайно недовольный — вероятно, Стив загрузил ее каким-то неблагодарным занятием. 

Дэнни взмахивает руками:

— Ой, да бога ради, не бросал я его!

— А он об этом знает?

И тут Дэнни понимает, что нет, скорей всего, не знает. Если хорошенько подумать, его вчерашний внезапный уход мог быть истолкован как угодно, особенно Стивом МакГарреттом, который сам по себе практически один огромный синдром покинутости. 

Он надеялся отложить разговор хотя бы до тех пор, пока не выпьет чашку кофе, потому что ночью почти не спал, и ему не особо хотелось иметь дело с раздраженным Стивом, не получив сначала приличной дозы кофеина. Но путь к кофеварке преграждает Коно, и он даже пытаться не будет пройти мимо нее, когда она в таком настроении. Иначе его тело никто никогда не найдет.

Поэтому, тяжко вздохнув, он идет в кабинет Стива — так сказать, смело бросается навстречу опасности.

Дверь в кабинет закрыта, но жалюзи не опущены, и Дэнни видно, что Стив сидит, пристально глядя в экран компьютера. То ли усердно работает, то ли пытается справиться с пасьянсом. Дэнни стучит, Стив поднимает голову, и когда видит, кто это, лицо у него делается мрачным и разочарованным. Ой-ой, плохой знак. Стиву требуется несколько долгих секунд, чтобы собраться и сменить это выражение на бесцветную маску супер-котика, и только потом он машет Дэнни — заходи, — коротким, резким жестом, как будто это не они еще вчера утром творили друг с другом всякие непристойные вещи в их… в постели Стива.

— Да?

Дэнни сглатывает ком в горле.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Я занят, это не может подождать? — Стив снова смотрит в экран.

— Если только не хочешь, чтобы Чин и Коно меня линчевали. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. — Дэнни подходит к столу, краем глаза замечая картинку на мониторе — ну так и есть, пасьянс. — Я прошу прощения за вчерашний день. Я вышел из себя, со мной иногда случается, но мне не следовало вот так уходить.

Стив откидывается в кресле, складывает руки на груди, закрываясь. 

— Хорошо. Извинения приняты. — Лицо у него все такое же пустое, ничего не выражающее. Дэнни такое ненавидит, потому что по нему невозможно понять, о чем Стив думает.

— А еще, к твоему сведению, вчера я ушел не навсегда, ты это понимаешь? Вчера как раз была ситуация, когда мне нужно было немного личного пространства и я не хотел торопить события.

Вот это уже вызывает ответную реакцию. Стив резко отодвигает кресло и встает, пустое лицо превращается в недоуменное, так же известное, как «эмоции это сложно».

— Дэнно, уже месяцы прошли. Куда уж еще больше-то не торопить?

— Прости, а ты с моей бывшей женой знаком? Бывает, конечно, что нам удается вести цивилизованную беседу лицом к лицу, но большую часть времени мы общаемся через голосовую почту, потому что не хотим, чтобы наша дочь осталась сиротой, когда мы друг друга придушим. Нет, Рэйчел, конечно, более утонченна, в ее стиле, скорей, чашка отравленного чая, но я это все к тому, что мы очень плохо расстались, и мне кажется, я не переживу еще один такой разрыв.

К чести Стива надо сказать, он слушает. Хотя слышит, кажется, совсем не то, потому что стоит Дэнни замолчать, он интересуется:

— А почему ты полагаешь, что мы расстанемся?

— Я ничего не полагаю, Стивен, я всего лишь пытаюсь донести до тебя существование вероятности, что однажды ты проснешься и возненавидишь меня за то, что я не забрал вещи из химчистки и не вымыл посуду, за то, что я чрезмерно тебя опекаю и часто кричу. Такое бывает, знаешь ли. Это случилось однажды и может случиться снова, и я охотно допускаю, что во многом была моя вина, потому что из-за работы я немного напортачил, я это признаю.

— Вообще-то мне даже нравится, когда ты кричишь, — замечает Стив, как обычно, совершенно упуская суть. — Это успокаивает.

— Успокаивает. Успокаивает?! В этом утверждении столько ненормального, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать, чудо ты природы. 

Стив так и стоит за столом, будто ему нужен этот барьер между ними. Дэнни хочется подойти и вытащить его на середину кабинета, где ни одному из них не спрятаться, но Стив, судя по его виду, в ближайшее время с места сдвигаться не собирается. И Дэнни сам начинает ходить туда-сюда и говорить, размахивая руками, потому что ему нужно что-то делать, иначе он точно взорвется:

— На мой взгляд, дальше все может развиваться двумя разными путями, давай я тебе о них расскажу, — он начинает загибать пальцы. — Первый: я тебе надоем. — Стив открывает рот, но Дэнни не дает ему и слова вставить. — Нет, тихо, помолчи, дай мне закончить, хорошо? Сможешь? Отлично. Значит, я тебе надоем, может быть, появится кто-то другой, более привлекательный, я не знаю. Или опять вступит в игру это желание придушить друг друга. Так или иначе, все закончится, и знаешь что? На самом деле это самый предпочтительный вариант, потому что в нем ты хотя бы остаешься жив.

Тут ему приходится сделать перерыв, чтобы отдышаться, и Стив начинает что-то говорить, но Дэнни поднимает руку, снова заставляя его замолчать. Он в ударе и не позволит ему сказать ни слова, пока не закончит. 

— И это, друг мой, приводит меня к варианту номер два: тебя, дурака такого, убьют. 

Господи, даже от одних слов ему плохо. Как же невероятно глупо было позволить, чтобы все так далеко зашло. Он ведь знал это, знал, даже когда у них все только начиналось.

— Дэнни… — вид у Стива растерянный и немного бледный, как будто он ни о чем таком раньше никогда не думал. Да конечно не думал.

— Не говори мне, что это маловероятно. Даже не заикайся об этом, МакГарретт. По статистике ты уже мертв, понимаешь меня? По статистике ты умираешь примерно три раза в неделю, и однажды до Вселенной дойдет, что ты не Супермен. Однажды мне придется достать из шкафа свою форму и черную ленту, придется пойти на твои похороны, мать их, и на память о тебе у меня останется только сложенный флаг. 

Озарение вспыхивает яркой молнией, оглушая и сбивая дыхание — вот оно, в этом все дело. Вот что ему мешает в этих отношениях. Он не представляет, что случилось со Сьюзи Танакой, но надеется, что где-то там у нее прекрасная жизнь с человеком, который может сколько угодно трогать ее волосы. Он рад за Эдди Коула и его дизайнера по интерьерам, потому что после всего дерьма, через которое Эдди пришлось пройти, он заслуживает чего-то хорошего. И Рэйчел пусть и не с ним больше, их жизни все равно связаны, у него все еще осталась небольшая ее частичка. Она счастлива в новой жизни, которую создала для себя, и сам Дэнни наконец-то подошел к той точке, когда тоже может за нее порадоваться. 

Может, он их и потерял, но, по крайней мере, они все еще есть где-то рядом. А в тот день, когда он потеряет Стива (что произойдет, скорее всего, из-за пули), — и не важно, что он этого ждал, не важно, что он каждый день проживает с этой вероятностью, — он совершенно точно знает, что это разобьет его глупое хрупкое сердце на миллион осколков. Потеря Стива будет окончательной и бесповоротной, и Дэнни ни за что ее не переживет.

Из комнаты будто исчезает весь воздух, и с кондиционером тоже какие-то проблемы, потому что Дэнни одновременно кидает в жар и трясет от озноба. Еще и голова начинает кружиться, и, должно быть, вид у него совсем неважный, потому что Стив наконец-то выходит из-за стола.

— Дэнно, давай, сядь. Дыши.

Стив доводит его до дивана, сажает и аккуратно заставляет опустить голову между колен, гладит по спине, в то время как Дэнни отчаянно старается сдержать тошноту. Ему не сразу удается взять себя в руки, а когда он поднимает голову, Стив сидит рядом, глядя на него с беспокойством.

— Полегчало?

Дэнни сглатывает кислую слюну. 

— Да. Прости. — Он злится и чувствует себя полным идиотом. Если одна только мысль о потере Стива вызывает у него паническую атаку, все гораздо серьезнее, чем обычно.

— А как же третий вариант? — мягко спрашивает Стив.

— Это какой?

— Ни один из нас не умирает. Мы не расстаемся. Черт, Дэнно, переезжай ко мне, не переезжай ко мне — подумаешь, большое дело. Я всего лишь пытаюсь быть практичным.

Дэнни прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Поверить не могу, что после всех моих речей ты до сих пор зациклен на нашем проживании вместе, — говорит он, отстраненно замечая, как на удивление спокойно звучит его голос.

— А я поверить не могу, что ты на самом деле навыдумывал столько причин, по которым мы не можем быть вместе! — А вот у Стива голос сердитый, и, подняв голову, Дэнни натыкается на взгляд «я страшный сукин сын и сейчас тебе вмажу». Поговаривают, что от этого взгляда как-то один подозреваемый обмочил штаны. Дэнни при этом не присутствовал, но готов поверить Чину на слово. В любом случае, Дэнни испытывает к этому взгляду определенное уважение.

— Потому что я знаю, как бывает! Пока все хорошо, но надолго ли? — У Дэнни голова идет кругом. Он собирался сказать Стиву, что хочет остаться с ним, но каким-то образом разговор вдруг свернул к тому, что он рассказывает Стиву, почему они должны расстаться. А они должны, теперь это совершенно ясно. — Ну правда, вот ты можешь объяснить, зачем нам продолжать все это? Назови хоть одну серьезную, не сиюминутную причину.

Стив сжимает и разжимает кулаки, как будто хочет что-нибудь ударить, но не уверен, что именно. 

— Хорошо, я назову тебе причину. Даже несколько. — Он делает глубокий вдох и на выдохе начинает быстро перечислять: — Я люблю тебя, как тебе такая причина? Я люблю Грейси. Я скучаю, когда вас нет рядом. Вчера вечером дом казался таким пустым, что мне пришлось спать перед телевизором, настолько невыносимой была тишина. 

Дэнни моргает от неожиданности и вспоминает свою одинокую ночь. Он провел ее, слушая, как соседи сверху невероятно громко занимаются сексом, и пытаясь не думать о том, что единственные звуки, проникающие в спальню Стива — это шум океанских волн. Его неуютная дешевая кровать скрипела каждый раз, стоило ему повернуться на другой бок, и он никак не мог заснуть без тихого похрапывания Стива под ухом.

— А знаешь, что? — прерывает его размышления Стив. — Иди ты нахрен. У меня в морозилке лежат конфеты, которые я даже не ем. Для тебя лежат. Я разрешил твоей дочери покрасить комнату в розовый цвет. Что мне делать с розовой спальней, если в ней некому спать, а? Мой шкаф забит твоими дурацкими галстуками, и я совсем не против, я хочу, чтобы они там висели. Но нельзя вот так появляться в жизни людей, заставлять их привязаться к себе, а потом уходить только потому, что тебе страшно. 

— Я просто пытаюсь поступить разумно, — говорит Дэнни, но получается у него не так уверенно, как хотелось, как будто он самого себя убеждает.

Стив только качает головой. Из него будто внезапно выпустили воздух, плечи тяжело опускаются, а в глазах появляется усталость и какая-то безысходность. 

— Для меня ведь все было очень серьезно, Дэнни, я думал, и для тебя тоже. Видимо, ошибался.

Он встает с дивана, поворачивается спиной, и вид у него такой подавленный, что у Дэнни замирает сердце. И внезапно до него доходит: он ведь не единственный, кому есть, что терять.

Стив МакГарретт никого к себе близко не подпускает. Он всю жизнь оберегал свое сердце еще тщательнее, чем Дэнни, потому что привык, что люди его бросают — по своей или чьей-то чужой воле. То, что он вообще набрался смелости рискнуть и попытать счастья с неким детективом Дэниелом Уильямсом… Это настолько значительно, что Дэнни хочется снова побиться головой о стену. Ведь из всего, что в последнее время он должен был заметить, но не заметил, именно это было самым главным: Дэнни, может, и шел на риск, начиная их отношения, но Стив рисковал гораздо сильнее.

— Ну мы и дураки, — громко заявляет он.

Стив оборачивается, явно сбитый с толку.

— Что?

— Идиоты. — Дэнни тоже встает. — Мы такие идиоты, просто чудо, что мы дожили до своих лет. Иди сюда.

Он разводит руки, и Стив шагает в объятия, словно на чистом инстинкте. И это кажется настолько изумительным и естественным — вот так прижимать его к себе, Дэнни самому не верится, что он готов был от этого отказаться.

— Я никуда не уйду, слышишь? — Дотянувшись, он прикасается губами к уголку рта Стива, пытаясь стереть поцелуем его опустошенный взгляд. — Мне даже думать не следовало об уходе. Но, зай, я просто до ужаса боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь случится. Потому что не смогу видеть, как ты умираешь, я этого не переживу, понимаешь?  
Он чувствует, как Стив, уткнувшийся лбом в его плечо, мелко вздрагивает.

— Господи, Дэнни, ты меня до смерти перепугал.

— Знаю, прости. Я больше так не буду. — Черт возьми, он настолько сосредоточился на том, что не вынесет предполагаемую потерю Стива и свое разбитое сердце, что готов был взять и заставить Стива именно это и пережить. 

— Обещаю, я буду делать все возможное, чтобы остаться в живых, — шепчет Стив куда-то ему в шею. Дэнни еле сдерживает смех, потому что как для клятвы, эта звучит абсурдно, и безумно, и очень в духе Стива.

Если он потеряет Стива, его это уничтожит, и от этого факта никуда не деться. Но осознание того, что чувство взаимно, что он нужен Стиву так же сильно, как Стив нужен ему, — оно многого стоит. Главное — просто не забывать об этом, и тогда все остальное у них обязательно получится.

Они стоят так, обнявшись, какое-то время, и Дэнни наслаждается удивительным ощущением правильности всего. Но потом краем глаза замечает какое-то движение и вспоминает, что стены кабинета стеклянные. Привстав на цыпочки, он заглядывает за плечо Стива. Чин и Коно тут же отворачивают головы, начиная с интересом разглядывать что-то по сторонам. 

— Они все время за нами наблюдали, да? — вздыхает Дэнни. Не то чтобы они со Стивом хранили какие-то секреты от команды, но и главное развлечение дня Дэнни им точно устраивать не планировал. Стив тоже смотрит в их сторону и кивает:

— Ага.

— Чудесно. — Дэнни обходит его и, солнечно улыбнувшись, показывает им средний палец. Чин и Коно ухмыляются в ответ и салютуют кружками. Дэнни сразу вспоминает, что сегодня так и не получил свою порцию кофеина. Но сейчас Коно, наверное, разрешит ему выпить кофе, судя по ее довольному виду и поднятому большому пальцу. 

Стив, видимо, тоже решает, что представлений на сегодня хватит, и опускает жалюзи, потом снова поворачивается к Дэнни. Вид у него немного неуверенный.

— Ну так, ты все еще хочешь забрать свои вещи? Я пытался… упаковать вчера кое-что, но даже не знал с чего начать.

Дэнни без труда может представить, как Стив бродит по дому, собирает вещи в попытке сразу и навсегда покончить с их отношениями. Боже, невеселая, должно быть, ночка у него вчера выдалась. Дэнни хочется врезать себе, да посильнее. И правильный ответ возникает сам собой:

— Не, слишком хлопотно. — Дэнни улыбается. — Думаю, мои вещи именно там, где и должны быть.


End file.
